Fairy Gaiden Tail
by Dlite12345
Summary: Yo So I've been thinking how about Ryu Hayabusa instead of Naruto? Waking up in a new world how will Ryu Hayabusa fare when he has to join Fairy Tail after killing Eisenwald members and taking down Lullaby? Pairings undecided and Reviews please so I can continue
1. New world New life

Yosh Ninja Gaiden and Fairy Tail? Hell Yea! Let's see how this story goes I am definitly keeping this one up. I mean it is just so badass there are so many Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover fics how about Ninja Gaiden's Ryu Hayabusa?

Ryu looked around as he was in a cave. He thought to himself where could he be? What is this place? He then checked his weapons and abilities he still had his Ninpo and all of his weapons on him. The atmosphere was very odd he felt an odd energy enter his body increasing all of his magical Ninja Arts. He closed his eyes to remember what had happened.

(Flash back)

"Doku! I do not know how you came back into this world, but I will kill you again!" Ryu said gripping on his Dragon Sword.

"I know I cannot kill you, So! I will take you with me!" He yelled as he put his hands together.

"Fiend Art! Vortex of the afterlife!" Doku yelled as and giant vortex sucked up the both of them and as they were on their way to hell a secondary portal had opened and Ryu jumped through it.

(Flash back end)

Ryu looked at the side of his body which had blood seeping through. He knew it would close soon as most of his wounds did, but to be safe he place his hand over it activating his healing abilities and to his surprise it healed instantly. This peaked his interest even more he realized what had made his Ninja Arts so powerful it was the atmosphere that was entering his body. He then heard a loud scream outside his cave and ran outside. He then closed his eyes and using his Ninja Sense he narrowed his senses on a location and dashed towards the location.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu came to the stop of a fairly large city with a sign labeling "Oshibana City". He then jumped on the roofs. When he came to a stop he saw a man with a scythe similiar to his "Eclipse Scythe" he had gained after slaying Volf. He saw as the towns people were being evacuated by soldiers of some kind. He then looked to the other side where the man with the scythe was. He quickly felt the killing intent coming from him and his underlings and he knew he would have to put and end to this. This may be a new world but it still had its own evils.

"Yes! They will be punished for their sins! The flute of Lullaby will pure them of their sins by taking their souls and sending them to the after life! Now! Quickly push to the broadcast station!" Erigor said as a grunt ran up to him.

"Erigor-Sama! Their is a man in a suit resembling a falcon slaying our men!" He said as Erigor widened his eyes and flew over to the front line.

What he saw shocked him as a man who had to be a mage holding a sword and then switching between various other weapons jumping from man to man and making quick work of his men. He then gritted his teeth and shot a blast of wind at the man who disappeared and reappeared on a roof nearby. He widened his eyes at such speed the man had displayed. He then looked to the battleground and saw that the soldier were frozen and their was bodies and severed body parts all over. He then dodged 3 blades of wind and looked to the mage who was now carrying a scythe himself.

"Who are you!?" Erigor yelled.

"..."

"Fine then if you do not reply I will kill you!" Erigor yelled as he swung his scythe creating multiple wind blades. In reaction to this Ryu swung his scythe as well creating his own blades that overpowered Erigor and slammed into his body.

Ryu thought that had done it but then he looked again and saw that the man had cladded himself in a wind like armor. He decided to end this quickly and jumped towards Erigor at lightning speed and brought up 2 of his fingers making a seal.

"Ninpo Art of the Ice Storm" He yelled as Erigor widened his eyes and became frozen and fell to the ground.

Then as the ice shattered he saw that Erigor was still alive and bleeding internally. He reached for his scythe and Ryu dashed over and kicked it away. He then gripped Erigor by the neck and raised him up. He then changed his "Eclipse Scythe" to his sword and took his "Dragon Blade" and brought it up as Erigor started squirming. Then he stopped as a blade flew towards him as he dropped Eriogor and deflected the blade with ease.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX)

Erza and the others were in the car that was fueled by magic and as they reached Oshibana they stopped and got off the car. Lucy then took out a motion sick Natsu and as soon as she did he woke up happy that he was no longer in that moving contraption. Grey then quickly put on his clothes and ran with Erza and the others towards Oshibana City. They then stopped and looked in horror as blood and dead bodies and severed limbs of Eisenwald mages were everywhere. Lucy nearly vomited at the sight whereas Erza and the others wondered what could've happened. She stood by the guilds law of never taking another life and seeing this infuriated her. She then ran on ahead as the others followed.

"Damn what happened here?" Grey said as they ran past the bodies.

"I don't know who it is, but I am gonna have to put a stop to this." Erza said.

They then looked on ahead as a man in black armor resembling a hawk held Erigor by the neck and was about to end his life with his sword. Erza then quickly changed into her Heavenly Wheel sword and ran towards them and threw a sword at the man. He then dropped Erigor and blocked the sword with ease.

Ryu looked at the scarlet haired woman who was cladded in a special armor wielding multiple swords. He then felt the energy coming off of her and her companions. They were so innocent this was their first time seeing blood everywhere.

"What are you doing?! You can't just take a human life like that!" Erza said fuming as Ryu turned to look at her.

"Is this your first time seeing so much death? Death and life is the way of the world evil men who wish to corrupt this world must die." He said as he raised his sword and pointed it towards Erigor who widened his eyes. Erza then charged Ryu as he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Erza watch out!" Natsu and the others yelled.

He then grabbed her from the back and threw her towards the others who caught her. He then remembered a flute and froze time for and instant to sense out where the holder of the flute was. He thought to himself. Could this be another fiend? Trapped inside a flute? He then quickly sliced off Erigors head as the time freeze stopped. He then blinked away to catch up to the man holding

the flute.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Erza and the others watched as Erigor suddenly fell to the ground with his head dislocated from his body and blood everywhere. She then gripped her swords and turned to the others.

"Hurry! We must get to where the guild masters are!" She said as they took off to the place of where the guild masters were to meet.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Makarov looked in shock as the giant demon known as Lullaby towering over the whole meeting hall. Makarov then saw Erza and the others arrive just in the nick of time.

"I'm so hungry! I want to eat souls right now!" Lullaby yelled as it was looking around.

"Souls? Are they tasty?"Natsu asked as everyone facepalmed.

Then the monster threw shot a beam from its 3rd eye at the guild masters as they jumped out of the way. It then roared yelling that it was hungry and for them to stay still so it could consume their souls. Then before everyone could even move Lullaby lost its arm and screamed out in pain. Then a figure landed in front of everyone with 2 swords in his hands.

"Its the guys that literally killed all of the mages in Eisenwald!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at Ryu as he jumped at least 100 feet and brought his hands together.

"Ninja Art of the inferno." Ryu yelled as 3 gigantic fireballs flew towards Lullaby who screamed as the flames dissipated it.

"Those flames were stronger than Igneels!" Natsu yelled as everyone widened their eyes as Ryu landed in front of them.

He then looked at them and seathed his "Dragons Claw and Tigers Fang" and walked away but stopped as he was surrounded by many rune knights. He then looked as 10 people made their way towards him along with the other men he saw and the scarlet haired girl and her companions. The rune knights held up their spears and as soon as they did all of their spears were chopped in half. Their eyes widened as they saw Ryu seathed his swords. Then a tall elderly man cladded in fitted armor and a cloak stepped forward.

"I am Gran Doma and I am here to ask you who you are." The council leader asked as Ryu looked at him. Ryu not wanting to have to kill people who weren't evil spoke.

"I am Ryu Hayabusa what do you wish of me?" He asked as he looked at Gran Doma with red eyes making the rune knights take a step back.

"Are you a mage?" He asked as Ryu thought to himself.

"Hmm this world isn't as advanced as where I am from and it seems like the warriors here are mages I might as well play along."

"Yes I am and what of it."

"Someone as powerful as you should be affiliated with a guild and I assume that you are not?" He said as Ryu nodded.

"Very well then Makarov I would like you to take this young man under your wing since you owe me." He said as Makarov nodded and raised his hand to stop Erza who was about to protest.

"Very well Gran Dorma." He said as he walked up to Ryu who looked down at him and raised his hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail young man." Makarov said as Ryu shook his hand without a word.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Were back!" Natsu yelled as a chair hit him in the face.

"Oi! Who did that?" Natsu yelled as he jumped into the fray as Lucy and the others facepalmed only for Grey to take off his shirt in jump into the fight as well.

"Silence!" Makarov yelled as he was in his titan form stopping the whole guild.

"We have a new member his name is Ryu I trust you will all treat him well." He said as Ryu walked in as a white haired girl in a red dress with blue eyes ran up to him smiling.

"Hi! Im Mirajane where would you like your guildmark?" She asked as Ryu pointed at his right bicep.

"Ok, what color do you want it in?" She said as Ryu pointed at his black falcon armor as the Fairy Tail guild mark appeared on his bicep.

"Hey you! Fight me!" Natsu said as he charged Ryu with a blazing fist only for Ryu to stop the fist with his bare hands and kicked Natsu in the stomach so fast that no one saw what happened and Natsu flew across the guild.

"Wow he defeated Natsu and we didn't even see him move." Elfman said as everyone stared in awe.

"Now then Ryu if you would follow me to my office I must speak with you in private." He said as Ryu followed him upstairs. Ryu then locked eyes with a man who had a thunderbold scar on his left eye and walked past him with Master Makarov.

"Now then Ryu I hear that you killed the whole Guild Eisenwald." Makarov said as Ryu nodded.

"Now then I want to tell you that even though dark guilds are ok to kill we are a guild of light and we have a special rule in this guild and it is to not take a life unless necessary." Makarov said as Ryu nodded.

"Now we I know from your display that you are much stronger than anyone in the guild right now, but I wish to rank you tradtionally so I want you to face Erza who is an S ranked mage, oh and by the way S rank is the highest rank which allows you to take S ranked missions which are very dangerous." Makarov said as Ryu nodded again.

"Very well follow me and lighten up and speak every now and then."

"Very well Master Makarov." Ryu said

As they walked out of the office a chair came flying at Ryu who didn't even move as the chair hit him and shattered. Makarov the sweatdropped and ordered everyone to stop. As they all looked out him and then looked at the new member.

"Erza I wish for you to spar with Ryu here so we can measure his abilities." Makarov said as everyone jaw dropped and Erza tensed remembering what had happened in Oshibana.

"Very well Master." Erza said as she signaled Ryu to follow her to the training ground in the back of the guild as everyone followed including Laxus.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu observed the field which was covered and grass with a lake nearby. He then locked eyes with Erza who looked at him. Then as Master Makarov siganled them to begin Erza changed into her Japanese cloth armor and charged Ryu with both swords who dodged every single one of her strikes with ease. He then blinked behind her and everyone saw this and jawdropped.

"Who is this guy? How can Erza not even touch him?" Macao said as everyone nodded.

"He did beat Natsu without even doing anything." Grey said as Natsu looked at him.

"You wanna fight pervert?"

"Bring it flame breath."

"What was that stripper?"

"You heard me pinky."

"Guys! Can we focus on the spar here?!" Lucy said as Natsu and Grey "Hmphed" and looked at the battle.

Erza could not believe what was happening she could not even touch Ryu. She felt as if her pride had been damaged because he had not even used his weapons or his magic. She then started panting looking at him. He then appeared in front of her with a sword to her neck.

"I surrender." Erza said.

"Very well then Ryu it seems that you are fit to be S-Class material." Master Makarov said as Mirajane ran up to him.

"Follow me so I can teach you about guild jobs." She said as he nodded and followed her.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX)

**Well thats all guys and for pairings hmm I do not know how that woudl work honestly. Oh well see ya next time**


	2. First Mission? Companionship and past

** Yo so I am back in action and feeling up on whats happening next. So I've been wondering would Ryu be fit for someone strong and forceful like Erza? Or someone nice and caring like Mirajane?**

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu was sitting up on the roof looking up at the sky and groaned. The whole day had been so fake to him he knew mages existed, but an alternate world? Oh well hes seen weirder things in his life so he might as well just believe what was happening. He then looked over the city and took a deep breath. This place was definitly different there weren't any cars or loud noises bothering him. He then heard someone coming up from behind and he quickly equipped his Dragon Sword and turned around and brought the blade to the persons neck. He then stopped back and unequipped the sword when he saw that it was Erza. He then bowed and muttered the word "Sorry".

"Its ok it seems that you aren't used to being surrounded by people." Erza said.

"I'm sorry its hard for me to trust people so I'm having a hard time adjusting." Ryu said as Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Erza said as Ryu shrugged he knew that Erza wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Its so beautiful out tonight isn't it?" Erza said.

"Yes back at my world we would never see the stars like this in our big cities." He said as this intrigued Erza.

"What was your world like?" Erza asked.

"It was a world that was plauged by war how many people live in this world?" Ryu asked.

"There are about 1 billion people in this world." She replied.

"There are a total of 7 billion people in my world." He said as she widened her eyes.

"In my world there have been multiple wars and trillions have died and there are weapons that can wipe out a whole country with the press of a button." He said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"There has been slavery because of the color of your skin and persecutions because of the religion you believe in." He said as he turned to her.

"I have killed thousands with these hands and I've felt no remorse in doing so." He said as he looked away from her. "I was a tool taught by my father to kill and to conquer and to never show my emotions all I am is a monster and that is all I ever will be It is so hard for me to trust other people because my father said bonds and trust makes a person weak." He said as he looked up at the starry skies.

"Do you want to hear a story Erza?" He said as she nodded on the verge of tears thinking to herself how could anyone do this to someone let alone their own son?

"There was once a little boy whose father gave him a dog and told him to cherish it and make a bond with it. Then one day the boys father ordered him to kill the dog he had become so close too." He said as Erza gasped.

"That little boy...was...It...you?" She said as he nodded.

Then before he could react two arms embraced him and held him close. He then felt tears dropping onto his lap. He then turned and saw that Erza had embraced him holding him close. He was about to push her away, but this warmth he was not used to this.

"You are not a monster...we of Fairy Tail are family and we will always look out for one another and we will always be here for you no matter your past." She said.

Then she let go of him and looked at him as he was staring away. He then turned to her and and noticed something. He then looked at her right eye as there were no tears coming out of it at all.

"Is your right eye artificial?" He said.

"How?"

"Well because your tears won't fall out of it." He said.

"Well I have to go now do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

"No I do not, but I do not need one I am used to sleeping in the wilderness."

"No thats not good I can't let someone apart of our family sleep outside." She said as he got up.

"I am quite all right." Befor she could protest he had disappeared in a poof. She then looked around and sighed walking back to the Fair girl dorms.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu opened his eyes and looked around remembering that he had climbed up a tree and went to sleep on it. He then looked around and jumped onto the ground. He then heard his stomach growling and walked back to the guild. As he walked around the place he saw that their were many shops and sorts he then passed by a weapons shop and looked at it for a bit. Then out of no where a large man appeared next to him.

"Sir may I look at that sword of yours." He said as Ryu looked down at his Dragon Sword. He then nodded as the man waved him inside. He looked around and saw various types of armors and weapons. He then handed the man the sword as the man fell under the weight of the sword.

"Oh my god! Help me sir!" He said as Ryu picked up his sword as the man got up breathing heavily.

"Here lay it on the table." He said as Ryu laid it there the man unseathed the sword and his eyes became starry.

"This weapon is pure art it is fantastic this, this material what is it?" He said.

"Dragon bones." Ryu said as the man went pale and looked up at him.

"You've killed dragons before?"

"I've killed plenty." Ryu said as the man unseathed the sword as someone walked in.

"Erza! How lovely of you to come in." The man said as he looked at Ryus right arm and widened his eyes.

"You are a Fairy Tail member as well?" He said as Ryu nodded.

"Oh Ryu how nice to see you here." She said

"Erza did you know that your friend here has a sword made of Dragons and that he has killed many himself.?" He said as Erza jaw dropped.

"Y-y-y-you killed a Dragon?!"

"Dragon-S." Ryu said.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu and Erza entered the guild and as soon as they did everyone stopped and looked at Ryu and then at Erza. He then walked over to the mission board and looked at it as he felt Erza looking at him wondering what he would pick. He saw a couple of simple jobs like woodcutting and catching robbers and such. He then walked up the stairs to the second floor and looked at the S-Ranked missions as one caught his eye. "Wyvern nest kill Alpha male and female mates also destroy eggs please." He then saw that the job went for 45 million jewels and took it. He then turned around and saw master.

"Yo." He said as Ryu bowed.

"Ryu I won't have any of that now I see that is a pretty dangerous mission there and that you want to take it however I would like you to take Erza with you as well as Natsu and his team."

"I am sorry Master Makarov I usually work alone and this is a small feat for me I've killed multiple Dragons at the same time." He said as Makarov jawdropped and then cleared his throat.

"Yes it seems you can take care of yourself however It is required that all mages must be accompanied on their first mission." He said as Ryu sighed and nodded in defeat as Makarov jumped down to the first floor.

"Natsu! Lucy! Grey! Erza! You will all be accompanying Ryu on his first S-Class mission. Now Ryu is strong enough to handle himself since hes killed Dragons, but I need you guys to go with him." He said as everyone jawdropped except Erza.

"He-e-e-e-e killed Dragons?" Natsu said as he ran to Grey as they hugged each other in fear.

"He is a real man!" Elfman said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Alright then I will see you all at the train station." Ryu said as he disappeared.

"That guy has to be the strongest guy in the world." Macao said.

"I heard Erza say his sword is made from the bones of Dragons." Wakaba said.

"Doesn't he have more than one sword?" Cana said as she lifted another barrel to drink as Erza turned to them.

"He has a sword, dual blades, a scythe and thats all we've seen so far."

"Hey Happy! Lets go!" Natsu said as he ran out the guild.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as Lucy and Grey also walked out followed by Erza.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX)

Ryu waited as he heard his name being called by Natsu. He turned around and resisted the urge to facepalm himself as he saw Erza dragging a large amount of luggage with her. He then saw Grey who was looking around for his shirt and Lucy walking alongside Natsu as it reminded him of Kureha which pained him.

"Are you ok?" Erza said as Ryu looked up at her and nodded.

"I was just thinking about something and why do you have so much stuff?" He said as Lucy turned to him.

"She always does this were used to it actually." She said as they entered the train.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu looked around the seats and saw Natsu all green and sick. He felt bad for him but then Erza knocked him out to put him out of his misery. During their time on the train he learned that Lucy could summon beings of another world which intrigued him and that Grey used Ice magic. Then the train came to a stop at where they were supposed to be it was a big mountain with a town at the bottom of it. They walked to the town and were greeted by the towns people and the mayor.

"Hello I am Mayor Otou of Sici town." The short and stubby man said.

"I am Ryu Hayubasa and these are my companions we are here from Fairy Tail to take care of a large group of Wyverns." Ryu said as the Mayor nodded.

"The place you wish to go is up there at the top of the mountain it is a dangerous place so I advise you to be very careful by going up there." He said as Ryu nodded.

Then after the greeting the group had gone up the mountain to take care of the Wyvern nest and the Alpha male. When they arrived they saw at least 20 to 30 female Wyverns and a large cave up ahead which was probably where the Alpha male had lived and they saw many eggs as well. Then Natsu was about to rush in but was stopped by Ryu.

"Hey why'd ya stop me?" Natsu asked.

"I will do this myself." Ryu said as Natsu tried to protest but stopped when he remembered that Ryu could kill Dragons.

Then Ryu equipped himself with one of his fastest weapons called the "Falcon's Talons". They group stared in awe as Ryu was then covered in golden gauntlets that had razor sharp long claws on them and boots that were the same. He then jumped into the fray as the female Wyverns saw and charged him. He then got into a stance as a blue aure emitting powerful pressure stopped the Wyverns as the group looked in awe. Then suddenly Ryu was gone to the human eye at least. He jumped on the first Wyvern stabbing its head piercing the brain and then dashed over to another one slashing its stomach at least a dozen times and blinked away as guts fell out. He then continued his onslaught of the Wyverns and killed over half of their numbers as he reappeared.

"Wow just wow." Lucy said as Natus and Grey gulped.

"His power knows no bounds after all." Erza said as she tried her best not to look impressed.

"You guys can take care of the rest I'll go kill the Alpha!" Ryu said as the others jumped down to fight.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Ice make sword!" Grey yelled as he created a large sword and started slashing away.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yelled as he blew a powerful breath of fire.

"Open gate of the Bull"

"MOO! Your boobies are the best Lucy!" Her spirit said as she sweatdropped.

"Heavenly wheel armor!" Erza yelled as she started multiplying her swords and slashing as many Wyverns as she could.

Then as soon as they had finished killing the rest of the Wyverns which was very hard work they began destroying the eggs as well. Lucy and Natsu felt bad about doing since they poor things haven't even had a chance at life but they were too dangerous to have around.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu changed his weapon into his his fabled "Lunar Staff" a powerful long range melee weapon that could produce flames and winds. This weapon was a long staff coverd in gold along with spikes at each end that could shatter diamonds. He then approached the Alpha male who was at least 2 to 3 times the size of the females. It then roared in anger seeing its home be destroyed by the human and then it charged Ryu. As soon as it got close Ryu had rushed in doing multiple spins and flips slamming the Wyvern causing it to roar out in pain. It then shot scales at Ryu who used his staff to deflect each one and then he rushed over to it and slammed the staff into its head causing its eyes to turn white and its stance becoming groggy. Then Erza and the others came in as Ryu was about to finish it off. He changed his weapon into his "Kusari-Gama" which was a weapon that was a small golden scythe connected to a long chain with a weight at the end. He then wrapped the chains around the neck of the creature and then as soon as he pulled them together he ripped its head off from its body causing guts and blood to spill out making Lucy look away.

"Sorry about that I was too into the fight and I wanted to try my other weapons." He said as the others nodded wanting to leave quickly.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Thank you! Thank you! You helped us in a dire situation and here is your money." He said as he gave Ryu the large amount of money. They then turned around returning to the guild. The others were estatic saying that this was one of the coolest missions ever which came from Natsu of course. Then Grey realized he must've left his shirt back at the nest and shrugged. Then Lucy was still barfing at the sight of blood which cause Ryu to sigh. Then there was Erza who was blushing looking at Ryu every now and then which was odd to him. They then boarded the train and returned to the guild.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"What happened here?" Natsu said as they came to a stop to see that the guild had two large metal rods in the middle as Mirajane walked up to them.

"Phatom lord attacked us and it was by Gajeel the Iron Dragonslayer." Mirajane said as Natsu flared.

"WHAT!? Why aren't we kicking their asses then?!" Natsu yelled appeared.

"Calm down Natsu there is no need to do that when nobody even got hurt the guild was empty when they attacked." Makarov said as Natsu was going to protest only to be stopped by Erza.

"Master what shall we do then?" Erza asked.

"Nothing at all if they can't gather the balls to face us and attack our guild instead then they are nothing to be afraid of.

**And that is all folks xD how was that?**


	3. Kill once again and protect

**Ok we are back! Now i dont remember when the Deliora arc was but I will pick it up after Phantom lords shit happening. I have also noticed thanks to a guest that I forget comas and such I'm sorry about that its just that I really don't focus on my grammer except some parts so yea bear with me and I'll try to be more descriptive from now on.**

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu looked around as the guild had returned to its lively nature. Elfman was running around saying something about being a true man. Then there was Natsu and Grey up to their old antic's which usually resulted in Grey losing his shirt or clothing. Then there was the cover girl of Fairy Tail Mirajane who was being cheery as usual. During these times he had made a name for himself and it surprised him as well. He was being called "The Black Hawk" It had seem that his various weapon style's had made him famous. Then there was when Master had told him to keep his past and origin a secret and only tell those that he trust which he told Erza of course. He honestly never thought he would be close to another person again as Kureha his best friend had been killed in front of him, but Erza was different to him at least. Then Master Makarov walked up to him.

"Young man you seem to be deep in thought." He said.

"Just thinking about somethings." Ryu replied.

"Have you found a place to live after that Wyvern mission?"

"Yes I have."

"Hmm that is good, oh I also need you to watch the others as it seems that Phantom Lord is still on the move."

"Very well Master Makarov." Ryu said as Master Makarov walked away and a girl with blue hair and 2 men he remembered to have met earlier as he recalled the girl's name being Levy.

"Hi!" Levy said as Ryu looked down at her.

"Hello." He replied.

"So how old are you Ryu?" Levy asked.

"I am 22 years old as of this moment why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious about it, so why do you wear a mask?" Levy said.

"It is a family tradition." He said as she nodded.

"Ok well watch out for yourself I have to go now so bye!" Levy said as she and team shadow gear walked out of the Guild.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

It had been night time and Ryu was walking to his new apartment. Master Makarov told them to go in groups so that they would be safe, but he knew he could handle himself just fine with no problems at all. Erza had offered to walk him to his apartment, but he refused and walked her and the other girls to the fairy hills dormatory instead. He had then heard a scream and he ran towards it and he came to a stop at the huge tree in the middle of the town. He then saw and knocked out Jet and Droy. He then turned and saw Levy on the ground about to be assaulted by two other people one being a large man wearing green and had a band covering his eyes. Then there was also a man who had spiky long black hair and piercings.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Levy was on the ground as two Phantom Lord mages were about to finish her off. The larger one brought his two hands together and began charging his next attack. Levy closed her eyes as she waited for the attack to impact her.

"This is too sorrowful! Zetsu!" Aria yelled as air blasts came towards her, but the attack never hit and as she opened her eye's Ryu was in front of her with his famous "Dragon Sword" At his side.

"Are you ok." He said as she nodded.

"Go and check on your friends I will take care of this." Ryu said as Levy nodded and walked over ot Jet and Droy who were damaged.

"Gee hee hee who is this guy?" The man named Gajeel said.

" Master Jose said to avoid this one at all costs he is "The Black Hawk" it is so sorrowful." Aria said as Gajeel scoffed.

"This guy killed Dragon's? He doesn't seem like much." Gajeel said as he charged Ryu.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu watched as the man charged him. The man then changed his arms into a metal pole and shot it towards him. This surprised Ryu, but not enough as he quickly moved out of the way and disappeared. He then reappeared in front of Gajeel who widened his eyes as he was then slashed across the chest. Then blood fell and and Gajeel dropped to the ground severly damaged, but alive.

"Take your friend and leave or I will kill him and you as well." Ryu said as he waved his sword slashing a deep cut in the ground causing Aria to step back.

"As sorrowful as this is I will." Aria said as he picked up Gajeel and flew off.

He then turned around and walked to a crying Levy. She was on the ground next to Jet and Droy who were luckily still alive she was hurt as well she had many cut's and bruises. He then walked up to her and kneeled down and and put his hands on Jet and Droy healing them. Levy widened her eyes when she saw that Ryu could use healing magic which was a lost magic. This made her wonder even more about his background. He then put his hand on the top of her head and she instantly felt her energy coming back. She then smiled and hugged Ryu much to his surprise.

"Thank you for helping us." She said as she cried into his chest. He then brought up his arms and hugged her back. This made him feel like she was the little sister he never had, he then slowly pried her off and ruffled her hair.

"Let us go I will carry them back." He said as she nodded. He then made a tiger seal with his hands.

"Ninja art shadow clone technique." He said as two clones appeared and picked up Jet and Droy which cause Levy to faint. She had seen enough things today.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu walked into the guild and as soon as he did the whole guild became quiet and watched him walk in. He then saw Jet and Droy run up to him and dropped down on their knees and bowed. He then saw Levy behind them scratching her cheek.

"Thank you Ryu for saving Levy and healing us!" Jet and Droy said in unison as Levy walked up to him.

"Thank you Ryu nii-san." She said as she bowed and surprised Ryu who ruffled her hair causing her to laugh a bit as the whole guild cheered.

"You are a true man!" Elfman said.

"Ryu I want to fight you!" Natsu said as he ran towards Ryu making everyone facepalm. Ryu then moved out of the way as Natsu crashed into the wall making Grey laugh.

"Oi! You wanna fight pervert!" Natsu said as he got up.

"Bring it Pinky!"

"What was that popsicle?"

"What flame breath!"

"Stop this!" Erza said as she smacked the both of them knocking them out causing everyone to sweatdrop as Master Makarov appeared.

"Ryu you did a good job saving your fellow guildmates." Makarov said.

"I was only protecting my family." Ryu said causing everyone to gasp and smile.

"A true man!" Elfman said as he began crying.

"Looks like he has finally accepted the guild as family." Wakaba said as Macao nodded.

"Ryu I heard that you can heal others." Makarov said as Cana and the others spit out their drinks.

"Master isn't that a lost magic?" Cana said as Makarov widened his eyes realizing that he almost let Ryu's origin slip and then cleared his throat.

"Yes and it seems he has that power." Makarov said as Lucy walked in.

"Hey guys so what happened?" She said as Levy walked over to her.

"A very very long story."

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Everyone in Phatom lord looked at Gajeel who had a huge bandage on his chest. He was eating metal and grumbling to himself saying things like how he would kick the "Black Hawks" ass when he sees him again. Master Jose was now very wary with all that has happened he decided that it would be best to leave Fairy Tail alone for now at least. Then he decided that it would take a little longer for him to execute his "Exterminate Fairies" plan. He then heard Gajeel yelling.

"What was that Toutomaru? You wanna fight bastard?!" Gajeel yelled.

"It is hilarious how you got your ass handed to you by a fairy." Toutomaru said.

"Juvia thinks we should leave Gajeel alone." Juvia said walking up to them.

"He was defeated so easily leave him be it is so sorrowful!" Aria said crying.

"Oui,oui,oui." Sol said as he formed out of the ground.

"Cheeky bastards." Gajeel said as he got up and picked a mission and left the guild.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu had taken a mission to defeat a couple of Dark Guilds causing problems lately. One was called Dark Embrace and the second was called Blood Hoard Then he had to inflitrate Grimore Heart. Master Makarov wanted him to cripple the dark guilds, because was with the Baram Alliance was inevitable and also Ryu was a Ninja he would be the best for recon and spying. He had to wipe out Dark Embrace and Blood Hoard and find the two pieces to the map that showed where Grimore Heart was. He looked around and in front of him was a big forests which was marked as Dark Embrace's territory. They had 3 S-class mages which was expected considering these two guilds were in the higher brackets of the Baram Alliance and even though Master Makarov wanted him not too the Magic Council said it would be best to leave none alive which meant he had to kill. He ran into the forest at a high speed and then come to a stop closing his eye's so he could use his Ninja Sense to figure out where they were. "Underground?" He thought to himself. This was gonna be a problem getting underground was difficult especially since one of the 3 S-class mages was a powerful earth mage. He felt the ground there were about six different passages and each one had about 3 guards. He picked the one that was near a lake. He ran over and using his time freeze he quickly dispatched the 3 gaurds with a quick stab to their heart's.

"Gah!" The guard's yelled as Ryu released the time freeze. He then looked around again and began a crouch walk. His time freeze could only be used once a day so he had to do this quickly he could just rush in a kill everyone, but he was sure that if he had done that a warning lacrima would be used to inform Grimore Heart. He came to the end of a tunnel that had two paths and came to a stop. He listened intently and ran through the one on the right. He jumped and stuck to the top of the tunnel as two guards came by. He then saw that one of the gaurds were holding a paper and he then jumped down and dispatched them quickly. He then picked up the paper and held back the urge to chuckle to himself. It was a map which layed out everything. He then downloaded the map into his brain and rushed through the underground guild killing everyone he came by with his "Dragon Sword". He then looked at the map in his mind and ran soundlessly towards the room where the three S-Class mages would be and as he listened in on their conversation.

"So Oracian Seis will be making the first move then it seems." An orange haired man said.

"This is so dumb why do we have to do this we could take them no problem. Why is it they can order us around." A big man with purple hair said.

"Mission Nirvana will be executed soon we should just be quiet and wait for it to happen." A woman with long green hair said.

"So Verde my lady have you noticed?" The orange haired man said.

"Why my dear Leto I have how about you Thomsan." The green haired woman named Verde replied.

"What?" Thomsan said as they were suddenly shot up onto the surface by Leto's earth magic along with Ryu.

"So who would you be?" Verde said as she saw Ryu.

"..."

"Very well die!" Verde said as the forest began shooting towards him. Ryu then jumped up and ran to the side of the woman slicing her arm off making her scream as the others widened their eyes. The man named Leto then hit the ground causing spikes to come towards Ryu who quickly jumped backwards and dodged all of them. The man named Thomsan charged him and began shooting these weird purple energy blasts at him. He just deflected them with his sword much to their amazment.

"It is time to end this." Ryu said as he disappeared from sight and before they even knew it they were on the ground. Then the woman named Verde began reaching for something that had fell out of her pockets it was a warning lacrima. She was just about to reach for it when a foot stomped on her hand as she screamed out in pain.

"Where is the map." Ryu said with red demonic eye's scaring her handing a blue paper to him.

"Please...let me live." The girl said as Ryu looked at her.

"You have lost your arm and the damage you have suffered is too great." Ryu said as he looked at her.

"This is the only mercy I can give you." Ryu said as he brought up his sword as a smile crept on her face as she nodded. Ryu then ended her life right then and there and sighed to himself and disappeared.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu then was lying on his bed thinking to himself. He had killed again he usually felt no emotions or anything, but why now? His mind kept going over the woman he killed earlier. He did not have a choice after all they chose the path of darkness. He then closed his eye's and drifted off to sleep.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

It had been nearly a week since Ryu took out Blood Hoard and Dark Embrace and now he was on his way to inflitrate or if necessary take out Grimore Heart. He then got a call on his lacrima transciever. He opened it up and saw that it was Mirajane.

"Ryu where are you right now?"

"I am near Hargeon Town Master why what is it?"

"I need you to abandon the current mission you have right now."

"Why is that?"

"Master is ill and Phatom Lord has declared war on us."

"What! I'm on my way!" Ryu said as he hanged up and bolted towards the guild.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Erza and the others looked across the lake as a gigantic contraption of some kind was walking towards the guild making the earth shake. Lucy had been taken to a place for protection and all that was left was the other members of the guild. On the contraption was a huge cannon and she knew that it was bad news.

"Greetings Fairy Tail! Hand over Lucy Hearfilia or face our Jupiter Cannon!" Jose said on a speaker.

"What makes you think we'd hand over a family member!?" Macao yelled.

"Yea! Over my dead body!" Wakaba yelled.

"That can be arranged!" Master Jose laughed.

"Very well you can all meet your doom then." He said as the cannon began charging. Erza saw this and transformed into her Adamantium Armor.

"Is she gonna tank that?" Macao yelled as his eyes shot out. Then the as the cannon was about to blow Erza summoned a giant shield to block. Then as the blast came someone jumped in the way. Erza then widened her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Ryu!" Erza yelled as the beam struck.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Ryu saw as the beam came upon him he then took out his sword and channeled the power of all the 5 celestial elements of the Dragons into his blade.

"Dragons Fire"

"Dragons Water"

"Dragons Wind."

"Dragons Earth"

"Dragons Thunder"

He said as he "Dragon Sword" glowed a rainbow color and sent a powerful beam. The members of the guild looked at the beam and saw five dragons of a different color slam into the beam. The two beams battled for dominance and Ryu's beam won and shot through and destroyed the contraption, but it didn't stop there and destroyed a huge mountain which made everyone jaw drop. The Council was gonna be on their ass now for sure. Ryu then turned back to Erza as she smiled at him.

"So you always make late appearances?" Erza said as she walked up to him. "Or did you wait for it?

"I was just lucky enough to get here in time." he said as Jose's voice boomed again.

"Well! The mighty "Black Hawk"! It seems you've earned your reputation." Jose said as he cackled."It is not over yet! Now! Go! My Wraiths!" He yelled as hundreds of cloaked figures appeared and began charging them along with other Phantom Lord members coming from the destroyed machine. Then Cana walked up to Erza and Ryu.

"Those are his magic, but the mages we can take care of them, Ryu do you think you can take on Jose?" She said as Ryu nodded and simply disappeared and rippled through the lake. Then the rest of the members got ready as the enemies came upon them. Natsu butted heads with Gajeel. Grey had decided to take on Juvia of the elemental four and Macao was going toe to toe with Toutoumaru they were on even ground. Then Elfman started attack Sol as Erza directed her attention towards Aria.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Master Jose was watching as the event happened and heard a whoosh in the wind. He then turned around and narrowed his eyes at the man that had ruined his plans. The "Black Hawk" was standing in front of him with his "Dragon Sword".

"Boy you believe you could defeat me?" Master jose scoffed.

"You hurt my family, I will now destroy you." Ryu said as he raised his sword. Him and Jose stared at each other and then they rushed each other.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

**HAHAAHHAAH CLIFFHANGER YALL LOLOLOL SORRY ABOUT THAT CYA NEXT TIME**


	4. Im sorry

Everyone I have an announcement. Yes I know I havent been updating at all, but when I look I just no longer have the time to do these things anymore so I am posting this on my most Famous fics. I am no longer going to be updating or anything I will delete this account You have 1 week to msg and tell me which fic you would like to adopt, Because after that 1 week all of these are bye bye


End file.
